It is common to couple electronic components together. For example, semiconductor chips are commonly bonded to silicon substrates. In some circumstances, it is desirable to evaluate the coupled components. For example, it may be desirable to evaluate the bond between the components. As another example, it may be desirable to determine whether or not the components have at some point been decoupled, for instance when tampering has occurred.